Totally Dark Hotel
by holdonbaby
Summary: "I…" Haru's bold and blunt nature from earlier was completely swallowed by the darkness as he realized just how vulnerable he was here with Makoto. "You want to kiss. You want to taste me, right?" From anyone else the words would have made him gag, but from Makoto, somehow they made his dick twitch. - A/N: This story is under construction. Content subject to minor changes.
1. Free Ice Cream

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Haru-chan!" Makoto chirped as he handed Haru the slowly melting blue ice-pop, "Oh, I got it," he said while reaching out to catch the slimy wrapper before it fell on the lobby sofa. Haru had always had a bad habit of disregarding other people's furniture, especially in hotels. Makoto assumed that it was something he picked up from Rin.

"It's a hotel. No one cares if you put stuff on the sofa. They have servants for that." Haru blinked while slowly licking his popsicle.

"Servants is a bit of an outdated term," he smiled, "plus, these people work here because they want to and they get paid. It's different. I know what you meant though," Makoto laughed and opened up the wrapper to his own pop while stretching over the back of the sofa to toss them in the trash.

Haru didn't respond, and Makoto didn't expect him to. He just kept licking his pop and staring out the huge window.

"I wonder when the power will come back on."

"Yeah."

"I miss having internet but free ice cream and popsicles is kind of an upside," he laughed, "plus, vacations are for being together with family and friends. I'm glad you got to come, at first I didn't think you wanted to cause we couldn't get a hotel with a po-"

"Makoto."

"-ol…Oh, yes? What is it, Haru? Sorry, I was kind of rambling. I get like that when I'm anxious." He paused and looked away. "I…still don't like being in the dark too much."

"I'll make you forget it's dark," Haru said after a quiet slurp.

Makoto thought back to when he would spend the night at Haru's house when they were in middle school. Since Haru didn't sleep with a night light, he would curl up next to Makoto and talk about water and dolphins and what Rin was maybe doing in Australia until he felt Makoto's heartbeat even out and his breath slow and deepen. That had been nice, but the thought of doing that now made him feel weird. They were both 17 year old guys, soon to be eighteen, and even to touchy-feely, soft-hearted Makoto, there was no justifiable reason for them to be that close to one another.

"Oh…you don't have to do that. I got a glow stick from one of the staff here. I'm going to crack it and put it right on the bedside table, everything will be fine….except I hope that won't keep you up, I mean, it's not that bright. But if it bothers you I can put it under the covers with me."

"Makoto."

He turned back towards Haru. "Mmhmm?"

"I've been thinking about something."

"Ah, you have? What is it about?"

In a split second Haru was eye level and an inch away from Makoto. A quarter second later his lips brushed against his mouth, and an eighth second after that Makoto's lower lip was caught between Haru's slightly parted ones. They were cool and they felt good, uncomfortably good, and wow, when did he start kissing Haru back? How did the kiss deepen without either of them seeming to instigate it? And since when did he get a semi in under twenty seconds?

Makoto shifted his jeans to hide his hardening dick and Haru took the opportunity to pull away. "That. I've been thinking about that," he said, staring Makoto dead in the eyes, his pupils slightly larger than usual. Not as large when he sees a body of water though, Makoto noted.

Before he had a chance to reply, footsteps padded across the tile floor. "ONIII-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU AND HARU-CHAN PLAYIN' HOUSE?"

Dammit.

* * *

"Oh, Ran! I didn't see you there, did you, Haru-chan?" he asked, looking up at Haru, who had somehow ended up straddling his lap, in desperation.

"Don't stick a -chan on the end of my name."

"WHY ARE YOU LICKIN' MY ONII-CHAN'S FACE? ARE YOU KISSIN'? IF YOU GET MARRIED CAN YOU BE MY ONII-CHAN TOO, HARU-CHAN?"

Haru shrugged. Makoto cringed. The previously empty lobby was beginning to fill up with a few afternoon stragglers, unaware of the situation on the sofa in the window nook.

"Uh," Makoto laughed nervously and tried to take deep breaths in hopes that his face wasn't as red as it felt like it was, "let's not talk about that now, Ran. Haru was…" he looked around and spotted the pop wrapper he'd thrown teetering on top of the full trashcan, "licking off some ice cream I had on my face. I couldn't see it and we didn't have a napkin." He nudged Haru over and he took the hint, shifting off of Makoto's lap and back to where he had been sitting.

"Oh. Ok. Well I came ta tell you that mom and dad and Ren are in the car waitin' for you guys. They said we're all goin' out for dinner 'cause we don't have electricity."

"Right now?!" Makoto jumped up, teetering slightly off balance.

"Yup!"

"Ok. I'm ready." Haru said as he began putting on his shoes that he'd kicked off to lay on the sofa earlier.

"Ran, how about you run ahead of us and tell mom and dad that we're coming? We'll be right there." Makoto urged her, his smile in a delicate balance between genuine caring and earth shattering embarrassment over the entire situation.

"Nope, mom said I have ta bring you guys with me or else you'll take too long gettin' dressed up," she hopped around her brother, taking his hand. "Come on, Oni-chan!"

"Let's go, Makoto." Haru said, finishing tying his shoes and hoisting himself up from sofa. "You can sit next to me in the car, Ran."

* * *

The family decided on an American style restaurant. "We're on vacation anyway, why not?" Mr Tachibana was always so enthusiastic, like he had an IV of espresso constantly pumping caffeine through his veins.

They sat in a booth covered in cheap, sticky, red nylon. It appeared to have been shiny at one point judging from the dull sparkles that glinted through the grime every so often. The table was old and had the kind of linoleum covering that was popular anywhere from the seventies to the early nineties in America. Black with thin boomerang shaped things scattered across it in various distasteful shades of baby blue and pink.

"THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE EVER EATED AT A DINER!" Ran's voice rang through the low-ceilinged restaurant. "WHEN ARE THEY BRINGIN' OUT THE SUSH—" Mrs Tachibana's hand quickly covered her daughters mouth.

"Ran, we're indoors. Use your inside voice, ok?"

At the same time that she answered in only a minutely more quiet tone, Makoto's phone vibrated.

_Haru: July 6, 17:53 You don't think Ran will say anything. About earlier._

Makoto discreetly held his phone just beneath the table and replied with one hand, glancing down at the screen only once before sending.

_Me: July 6, 17:53 No, haha, I don't think so. Ran's not like that. _

Several moments of idle chat passed before Makoto checked his phone to see if Haru had replied. He hadn't. His outgoing message had been delivered but not opened. Maybe it would be ok to ask why Haru suddenly…kissed him? Or would that be rude?

"So dad, are we gonna stay in this dumb hotel for the whole vacation or are we gonna get a new one?" Ren asked bluntly. He had been quiet for most of the ride over and while sitting at the table.

"Aww, Ren, it's not a dumb hotel. We can have fun! Tonight when we get back I'll play hide and go seek with you two," Makoto spoke up cheerfully, looking up from his phone. "Plus, it's lovely weather so it's perfect for opening the windows. There's a pretty sakura tree right outside mine and Haru's room, the blossoms smell so good."

Ren crossed his arms but looked slightly more appeased at the mention of the game. "You and Haru hang out all day and Ran and I hafta sit around doing nothing. 'Snot fair."

While Ren pouted, Mr Tachibana took the opportunity to pitch ideas for tomorrow's activities and Makoto zoned out. Haru still hadn't answered. Maybe he should just ask.

_Me: July 6, 17:59 Umm..why exactly- _His message automatically saved as a draft as an incoming one popped up on the screen.

_Haru: July 6, 18:00 If you're worried about me kissing you again you don't have to be. I just wanted to try it once. You have a nice mouth._

_Haru: July 6, 18:00 You make nice sounds too when I'm kissing you. _

Makoto was positive that his entire face turned pink in one fell swoop.

_Me: July 6, 18:01 Haru! Don't say that! _

_Haru: July 6, 18:01 Why?_

_Me: July 6, 18:01 It's embarrassing! I couldn't help it!_

He snapped up from his phone when he felt his mother's eyes on him. "What did you and Haru do today?" she smiled at him, and he knew that she knew he was texting because he was never very good at hiding things for long periods of time.

"Oh, we walked around the area earlier and then Haru came back and read manga while I took a nap. We got ice cream too when the staff started giving it away. They said that it was going to melt anyway so we may as well enjoy it," he paused to sip his cola from a frosted red Coke cup, "It's a really nice hotel, dad, even with the power out. Thanks again for booking us rooms." He noticed Haru was hunched over the table with both hands beneath it, obviously texting something and doing nothing to disguise it. A few seconds later he felt his phone buzz but ignored it for fear that his parents would see the connection.

Just then the waiter came with their food.

"ONII-CHAN AND HARU-CHAN WERE PLAYIN' HOUSE AND KISSIN' IN THE LOBBY, MOM, 'CAUSE ONII-CHAN GOT ICE CREAM ON HIS MOUTH AND HARU-CHAN HAD TO LICK IT OFF 'CAUSE THEY DIDN'T HAVE ANY NAPKINS! ISN'T THAT FUNNY?!"

Oh god.

The waiter, who was obviously not Japanese, smiled and spoke brokenly with a strong American accent, "Kids will be kids, right? At home have I my own two, crazy things do them. You men very look happy", she stepped back after handing out the last plate and reached for the pitcher of water to refill the twin's cups. "Anyway, I wish that you enjoy your meal!"

Makoto sat with both elbows on the trashy table and his head in his hands, hoping that the blood roaring in his ears was responsible for somehow distorting the past three minutes into the horrific nightmare he had just witnessed. His phone buzzed again.

_Haru: July 6, 18:03 Don't bring up the ice cream. It will remind Ran._

_Haru: July 6, 18:04 Makoto. Don't say anything about the lobby._

_Haru: July 6, 18:06 Nevermind. It looks like the cat is out of the bag._

_Haru: July 6, 18:08 This burger is good._

Had all of that really happened in the space of five minutes?

_Me: July 6, 18:09 I am so sorry, Haru. I didn't even think of that. I'll think of something to tell mkm nd dasd. _

He looked up from his phone as he typed the last three words as he felt that it was time for him to say something. "Ran, that's not exactly what happened…I think you're exaggerating a little bit," he laughed nervously.

"YEAH I F'RGOT, HARU-CHAN WAS ON YOUR LAP—"

"Ran, honey, you've got to lower your voice when we're inside. And let's not talk about this right now, ok? I think you might have walked in on a private moment between Haru and Makoto," she glanced up with a gentle smile at the older boys. "How's your food, huh? Is that burger like the one they advertise on American tv?"

Mrs Tachibana was definitely the one that Makoto got his caring attitude from.

* * *

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, for the most part. The more that everyone talked the more the tension dissipated and by the time the waitress came to collect the dinner plates and ask if anyone wanted dessert, Makoto was only experiencing mild unease.

"I think we'll just get the check, thank you. Our hotel is experiencing a power outage and they have lots of ice cream to dispose of," Mr Tachibana smiled and winked at the twins, "so I think we'll be eating there. The food was delicious though, thank you so much."

"My pleasure to serve you many. You two have a night special very," she said, obviously aiming it towards Makoto and Haru.

_Haru: July 6, 18:42 Someone is a yaoi fangirl._

Makoto, embarrassed all over again, didn't feel his phone vibrate and didn't see the message until they were all back in the car, squished together in the small rental.

_Me: July 6, 18:46 Haru! _

_Haru: July 6, 18:47 What?_

_Me: July 6, 18:47 Don't say that! She was just being nice. _

Haru laughed through his nose one seat over where he was squished between Ran and the window.

_Haru: July 6, 18:49 Ok._

Makoto didn't reply and instead focused on calming down. He had been jerked back and forth enough that evening, and it was no one's fault but his own for mentioning the ice cream in front of Ran. He and Haru were friends, and there was really nothing that could change that between them. Even after…the incident…he didn't feel weird around Haru, he just felt weird around everyone else. Exposed. What happened that afternoon was totally unexpected, but in a way, Makoto wondered how it hadn't happened years ago. They had been friends for so long, and shared so much, it was no surprise that Haru would want to see what kissing him felt like. Besides, it wasn't anything special. Haru had said that himself, he just wanted to know. Looking back, Makoto realized that he had also wanted to know what Haru tasted like. His lips were firmer than he expected, but maybe that's because Makoto had only ever kissed girls in the past.

Thinking about all of this triggered the memory of that afternoon so strongly that he felt like he was there again. Haru kissing him, holding his lip between his, tongue snaking into his mouth. Somehow he had snuck onto Makoto's lap and he still couldn't figure out how he hadn't noticed. He had probably just inched a leg over Makoto's and settled himself in the same fluid movements that he swam free. Had his crotch brushed against Makoto's? He couldn't remember. He thought that maybe it had though, and he sensed that Haru was warmer there than the rest of his body. Maybe that's how Makoto got hard so fast. The feel of his best friend's crotch hovering over his, the anticipation of him maybe grinding down on him, the feel of Haru's ass on his clothed dick, rubbing the denim roughly against his cock. He would probably be leaking at that point, a wet spot spreading over his underwear, and he'd be hoping that it wouldn't make its way through his jeans but secretly he would want Haru to see, to see how turned on he was.

* * *

"Makoto."

Haru was looking at him from outside the car in the parking lot, one hand on the door. "Are you coming?"

"Oh…I didn't realize we were here. I must've dozed off," he laughed, then scooching over to get out, his blood ran cold as he realized he had a screaming erection. "I'll, uh, be right there. I think one of the twins left something in the car, mom just texted me."

Haru nodded. "I'll meet you inside."

"That was close," Makoto said once he saw Haru step inside the dark hotel. He was infinitely thankful for the cool night air as he tried to discretely hop around the parking lot, willing his erection to go away, and hoping that all of the ice cream would be gone by the time he joined everyone else.


	2. Interlude in the Lobby

**A/N: **I made Ren and Ran prominent in this and the last chapter because despite there being a good number of MakoHaru fics that the twins make appearances in, I have yet to read one where they…interrupt them. Dude, real life? Kids walk in at all kinds of awkward times, especially siblings. So in case you were wondering why they show up so much, the answer is that it's just more realistic this way. Humorous, too, so that's a plus.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It's fine."

"Haru…"

"Makoto, it's fine."

"…Can you at least hold my hand?"

There was a muffled rustling as Haru groped around in the dark.

"There, is that better? I'm holding both of your hands. You should feel very safe now."

"A little."

"Be still. I can hear them."

Several seconds of silence passed until they were broken by the sound of bare feet on the tile floor of the lobby.

"Can we at least—"

"Sh!"

Haru clamped a hand over Makoto's mouth. He wasn't competitive, for the most part, but when it came to hide and seek he got pretty involved.

"Hrmm-uuu!"

"Sh!"

"ONII-CHAN I KNOW YOUR HIDIN' IN HERE."

Makoto squirmed and to laid a big, wet, lick on Haru's palm to get him to let go of his mouth. He hadn't thought about it, it was just instinct. It's what you did to get someone to uncover your mouth, at least when you were kids. Now that they were older it was a little gay but mostly just gross, and he was certain the clean freak in Haru would balk at such an action.

"Shit, Makoto!" he hissed, barely below the hum of the insect's medley sifting through the open windows. He jerked his hand away from his mouth and quickly rubbed it off on sofa they were hiding behind, the same one they had been on that afternoon.

Makoto took the opportunity to cry out. "Ran! Over he—"

_Smooch. _Right on the lips, or maybe it would be more accurate to say mouth, as Haru had nearly his entire chin and lower jaw covered as well. It was the last way he was expecting to be silenced, and it was more the shock of having his best friend plant a poorly executed French kiss on him than the actual French kiss that stole his voice away.

The footsteps halted for a moment, then began walking again, searching the lobby and trying to find the location of the voice.

"ONII-CHAN, IS HARU-CHAN WITH YOU? WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S DARK AND I'M GETTIN' SCARED!"

Ran didn't waste any time in going straight for her brother's weak spot, and neither did Haru. He knew that for as much as Makoto couldn't stand the dark, it was far worse for him to witness his siblings experiencing equal fear of it. That's why he shoved his tongue into Makoto's mouth.

"Mph!"

"Be. Quiet." Haru pulled back to hiss.

"But Haru this is—"

Now Haru was biting Makoto's lips, ok, this was definitely happening.

"ONII-CHAN!"

"Makoto, do not mess this up. I only care about three things, and swimming and hide and seek are two of them. Do not squeal."

"Ok but Haru isn't there a better way to ask me to be quiet than forcibly kissing me? I mean honestly."

"Apparently not because you're still talking."

"_You're _still talking-!"

From the carefully constructed position behind the sofa, Haru and Makoto were planking against one another but as Haru kissed Makoto for a third time, he slung a leg over him while using his right arm to turn him towards him to get a better angle. Makoto was so confused he didn't know what to do, and allowed his mouth to be attacked by his best friend because his number one defense mechanism was to freeze or catch something, and since nothing was falling…no, definitely nothing was falling, he thought as he began to feel uncomfortable in his jeans…he just froze as Haru held his mouth in domination.

"I'M GONNA CR—CR—CRY!"

Haru felt Makoto balk at the new declaration and shoved his tongue further into his mouth, trailing it along the roof of his mouth. That's when Makoto started kissing back.

"C'mere," he whispered as he opened his mouth to get a better taste of Haru and simultaneously admitted to himself that he had loved him since the night in the sea caves.


	3. Help Me Find Your Lips

Haru leaned into the kiss on second nature, breathing into Makoto's mouth as he opened his wider.

"Ma—"

"Sh," Makoto whispered and Haru could feel him smiling against his mouth, "you don't want the twins to hear, right?"

Makoto had always been the kind of guy that you could tell was smiling just from listening to him talk. Even without looking at him, you could hear the corners of his mouth turn up and his lips part over his perfect, white teeth. It was adorable. Way too adorable.

"Mm."

"Oh Haru…" Makoto whispered again, allowing his friend to stay strategically perched on top of him, and as the kiss steadily heated up he forgot what they had been doing earlier and why they were hiding behind the sofa in the lobby of a electricity-less hotel and he also forgot how loud his voice could be when he moaned.

"MAKOTO."

"Wh—what?"

Haru had pulled back in horror, still afraid that the twins would find them, this time for more reasons than one.

"You're moaning."

"Don't say that! No I'm not! I had…something…I had a scratch in my throat."

Makoto could feel Haru's eyes on him.

"I didn't moan."

"Yes, you did."

"No. You're hearing things. You probably have too much water in your ears."

"I take good care of my ears and all things aquatic. You were moaning."

Makoto sighed, embarrassed and slightly more turned on from the thought that Haru made him…vocalize…his…pleasure? It's such a dirty word…

"Let's go upstairs."

Their hushed conversation, barely audible to anyone within earshot, stopped at Haru's mention of changing locations. Both of them froze, instinctually feeling out the territory to see if they could sense the twins exit or if maybe Makoto's siblings were just being really quiet and slightly perverse.

"I think we're good," Makoto said after several full moments of silence.

"I have a boner."

"HARU! I don't want to know that!" All hope of remaining incognito was torn away by Makoto's yelp.

"I'm just telling you so that if you brush up against me or something you don't think I have a flashlight in my pocket. It's just my dick."

"Haru. This information is really not necessary for our venture to the upper floors…"

"I'm aroused. It's natural."

"You're aroused?! Haru! Don't say that!"

"Aren't you? I'm pretty sure your dick was hard. If it wasn't then I'm scared of how big it can be when it's not flaccid, because that thing I brushed against while I kissed you was nothing to be ashamed of."

Makoto was so embarrassed that a third party was added to the fight over blood, brain or dick, now featuring flaming hot face.

"I…don't know what to…Haru! Why were you rubbing against me!" He was crying out in desperation at this point, in vain hope of salvaging a shred or two of self-respect. It wasn't working.

"It felt good."

_It's going to be a long night, _was the last self-consciousness, apprehensive, and moderately excited thought Makoto had before grabbing Haru's hand and booking it towards the emergency exit stairs.

* * *

"Ok. I think this is our room," Makoto said as he brushed his hands over the brail numbers on the plate next to the door, "I can't read brail very well but I took an introductory course to it in case anyone I cared for ever went blind and…"

"Open it up then."

"Ha, yeah, only one way to be sure, I guess."

Reaching for the keycard in his pocket, he fumbled around for the slot in the door.

"Makoto."

"Yes, Haru?"

"The card. It's not going to work."

There was the sound of plastic sliding into metal several times before it dawned on Makoto.

"Shit. The powers out."

"Yep."

"And the lock is electric."

"Yep."

"And it won't work without power."

"Yep."

Several seconds of silence passed as the two boys stood in the hallway outside side of the room that they guessed was theirs, hands at their sides in defeat, one of the four limply holding a plastic keycard, heads bowed and sighing.

One more moment passed before Makoto broke the stillness, a beat later than Haru was expecting.

"But the hallway is dark," he said, and Haru could tell he was smiling again, "pitch dark. I can't even see my hand in front of my face. Where are you standing even?"

Haru jolted as a smoothly callused hand brushed against his shoulder. "I'm…right here..." he began, but quickly cut himself off in hopes that Makoto would continue feeling for him.

"Are you sure that's you?" His voice had become hushed as he continued dancing his fingers up the shoulder seam of Haru's t-shirt, hesitating a little when he got to his neck.

"I…feel skin."

"Makoto."

"Haru."

"I…" Haru's bold and blunt nature from earlier was completely swallowed by the darkness as he realized just how vulnerable he was here with Makoto.

"You want to kiss. You want to taste me, right?"

From anyone else the words would have made him gag, but from Makoto, somehow they made his dick twitch. Maybe it was the way he stated the question, gently, like they were talking about what they were going to do after swim practice. Like he was asking him what kind of sandwich he wanted. It was the same voice he used with Ren and Ran, and his parents, and Haru couldn't believe how much it turned him on to have that gentle, sweet tone deliver something lewd. Vulgar. He wanted Makoto to be vulgar.

"Yeah."

"Then help me find your lips."

Just as Haru's bluntness from earlier that evening was gone, so was Makoto's bashfulness, and apparently his fear of the dark.

"Here," he said as he began walking toward Makoto, his footsteps muffled on the carpeted hallway.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been in Colombia and was unable to write while I was there. I wrote half of this chapter before I left and have just now had the chance to finish it. It's short, but I'm starting to enjoy the shorter, vignette style chapters. After reading this one, I'm sure you can guess what's cumming next. Typo? I don't think so.**

**P.S. Reviews are awesome :)**


	4. We're Against A Wall -Haru

"Are you sure….are you sure that all this kissing is ok with you?"

Makoto huffed lightly and pulled back just enough so that Haru could feel his lips brushing against his as he answered.

"Do you have any idea…" he said, burying his face into the crook of Haru's shoulder.

Nuzzling him awkwardly with his cheek and chin, Haru waited for Makoto to finish speaking.

But Makoto didn't finish. He was just standing there, nearly hooked over Haru, hands groping his hips and trembling slightly.

"What?"

Makoto jumped. It was almost as if he had begun to forget that Haru was there.

"Any idea of what?" Haru continued.

"Oh…nothing. It's nothing."

Haru allowed himself to be appeased by the non-committal response. He knew Makoto well enough to understand that "It's nothing" was not an invitation to pry for more information or a passive aggressive jab at Haru for not knowing what's going on. It just meant he was processing.

But finally, just as the conversational pause was filming into a noticeable silence, Makoto spoke.

"Haru, can I kiss you?"

He stated it like he hadn't already been kissing him or suggestively brushing his crotch against Haru's, and Haru wondered what the hell Makoto Tachibana was that permitted him to switch between embarrassed, hormonal teenager and smoldering seducer without short circuiting his own brain.

"You _have _been kissing me, dummy."

"But can I kiss you again?"

Haru frowned.

Makoto blinked.

"Yeah, you can kiss me again. I like kissing."

"If…if I do other things while I kiss you is that ok too?"

"Sure."

Makoto was dizzy now. He knew that to anyone else Haru's bland and emotionally flat answers would come across as disinterested but to him, he knew on some strange, deep level that the only thing Haru conveyed through his terse and seemingly void of feeling replies was absolute trust. Trust that Makoto would understand, trust that he wouldn't hurt him, trust that he would take care of him.

And that was when Makoto's dominant personality came back.

Breathing into Haru's mouth and pressing his lips firmly against his, he licked at his lips until he'd gotten him to part them just slightly, then dove his tongue between them and licked at the roof of his mouth.

"Get—over—here," he said, words broken by deep kisses.

"Makoto…I have an erec—"

"Shh," he whispered gently, "I know," he said, ghosting his fingers over Haru's crotch in silent confirmation.

"Walk with me."

Haru stumbled back, heels hitting the baseboard before he'd taken more than three cramped steps. The wall. Shit.

"We're against a wall."

"Yes, we are. Do you like that?"

"Idiot, it's a wall. I don't fucking know."

Makoto could count on two fingers the amount of times in his life that he had heard Haru swear. The first was when they were kids and Haru read a graffitied "Shit" on a park bench outloud, not recognizing the word. The second was when they were in the caves during last summer's training camp and he was so concerned about Rei that he let a "damn" drop, but Makoto wasn't even sure that counted as a curse word.

"Haru, did you just say fuck?" For a second his voice edged dangerously close to concerned mother.

"Yeah."

"I…" he paused, running his hands over Haru's sides while he gathered his apparently scattered thoughts, "…liked it," he said sounding almost aghast.

"You sound aghast."

"No. I'm not," he dove back to Haru's lips, sucking and nipping and tugging every time he whined. It was too good, it was all too good.

As they continued devouring each other, their kisses becoming more and more primal, Makoto inched his hands under Haru's t-shirt, pushing it up just slightly with every couple of seconds. His skin was hot, a different kind of hot. Not the kind that you get from working outside on a hot day, or from swimming. It was internal, Makoto knew; Haru's body was creating heat due to arousal. He'd learned all about it in health class…

But that's not what the warm skin felt like to him. It didn't feel internal at all. It felt more like the delicious heat of a campfire. Makoto wondered…does that make him the flame?

As his fingers continued inching up and his palms brushed just behind, Makoto felt the rise of lean pectorals. They felt just like he'd thought they would.

Not that he had thought about them before.

* * *

"I get…Makoto…" Haru pulled away, "…my nipples…if you touch them they make me make sounds and…" he couldn't finish because he didn't know what he was trying to say. They make him make sounds and that would be embarrassing? They turn him on and sometimes he can make himself cum by twisting them alone? If Makoto touches them then that means things are getting serious? Aren't things already serious? How long has he felt this way?

He loves Makoto. That is when he realizes that he has always known. It's when he realizes that things are already serious because there was never a time when they weren't. It's always only been him, in elementary school, in middle school, now in highschool, on picnics and family vacations and grocery shopping trips and rainy days, during Halloween and winter break, over the phone and Facebook and texting and through notes scrawled on the refrigerator, the reason it was so obvious to everyone else is because it wasn't to him. Because it was just so natural, such a non-issue that he didn't even notice how much he loved him. The reason that things are already serious is because there never was a time when they weren't.

"Haru? You were saying?" He was smiling.

That's right, other people can't hear your thoughts. What a stupid invention.

But Haru opts for keeping them quiet and just sighs into Makoto's mouth as he hooks his arms under his and grasps at his broad shoulders, pressing his chest to his and tipping his chin up just slightly to make the kiss optimally comfortable.

Makoto seems ok with this and responds, kisses slower than before, but impossibly deeper, pulsating like embers of a late-night fire.

* * *

**A/N: **GUYS I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update, I feel awful. I shouldn't feel awful, because it's a fucking Free! fanfiction but I still do, so hey, here's my apology. Also, double apology because I stopped the chapter here (very similar to the ending of episode 6 of Love Stage!-and by that I mean leaving the readers with makoharu blueballs)

One last thing. Reviews are awesome and encouraging and helpful so please, if you have a second I'd love to hear your feedback.


	5. Confessions In The Hallway

**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for your reviews, and to those asking if I'm still writing this fic, the answer is yes :) School started a couple of weeks ago and this semester is shaping up to be a killer. So as far as updates...eh, it's probably going to be a while till the next one. But who knows. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy it!

* * *

It started with kissing, then with Makoto backing off, then with dinner, then with the twins, and then with Haru accepting Makoto's second-hand invitation through Ren to join them on the vacation, in no particular order.

But somehow Haru hadn't foreseen this.

_This _being Makoto pinning him against the wall in a pitchblack, uncomfortably and unattractively muggy hallway, shoving his tongue into his mouth, and doing something that very closely resembled the way that Haru had seen animals hump inanimate objects.

The sound of fabric rubbing arhythmically got Makoto wet. Yes, he was already so hard that he half expected his underwear to be permanently stretched out, but now added to that stretch was the blotch of adolescent precum slowly soaking outward. He shifted, hoping to keep his boxers and the contents within from pressing too stiffly against his jeans in a fleeting wish that Haru wouldn't feel the dampening spot on his bare skin, just below where Makoto had shoved up the hem of his shorts in a desperate attempt to gain more intimacy.

Intimacy, the word rolled around in his head like a cheap, clear marble. What was it? When did it start? When did it end? How did it manage to morph into something indescribably priceless and pathetically shallow simultaneously?

Makoto opted for dismissing any existential crises for the moment and instead breathed, a few exhales sifting into whispered "Harus."

"Mak—ahh" Haru would try to reply every few seconds, but failed every time. Makoto's hand on his dick and other on his nipple was too good for talking, and Haru had never really liked talking anyway.

"Does that feel good?" Makoto whispered, lips tipped to his ear, "Honestly. I want to make you feel good. If you don't like what I'm doing I want you to tell me," then nipping at the shell he added a "please."

"Yeah. It feels good. It must feel good for you too, you're touching yourself."

Makoto blushed so brightly that he was convinced that Haru would be able to see him even in the void of light.

"…No! No I'm not!"

"I can feel your dick on my leg. It feels really good. You're humping me."

"But that's not touching myself! I'm just…feeling…you…"

"It's ok, Makoto, when I was a kid we had a dog and he would always hump the trash can in the kitchen. I'm used to it."

Absolute mortification.

"I…"

"I would hump you too, if you wanted. Just so it was even."

"Haru…" he said, hands careening down his sides, playing at the waistline of his shorts then detouring the button and zipper to lightly feather over the stretched fabric.

"You're really hard," he said as he began lowering himself by metric micrometers, visually unacknowledged embarrassment melting from his face, "Do you get this hard when you…touch yourself?" he said, barely pausing before the last two words.

"Makoto…" Haru uttered his name like he had asked a rhetorical question.

"I don't think you're wet yet, though. Hey Haru?" he looked up at where he suspected his emerald eyes would meet aquamarine, "I want to make you feel good. Is that ok?"

"Idiot, I already feel good."

"That's…I mean, that's great, I feel good too," he said, his dominant side shrinking, "but it's just that…I want to…touch you."

Haru didn't reply.

"Like, _touch _you."

"Makoto."

"It's not that I'm not happy with this because this is really great—"

"Makoto."

"—and I'm so glad that we're finally doing this cause—"

_I've wanted to for ages._

"Makoto."

"—Haru, what? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"You can do whatever you want to me."

"…Haru?"

"I trust you."

Then Makoto was moving, hands completely lifting Haru's shirt off, sliding down the shorts he had bunched up for a foolish touch, pulling lightly at his underwear to see how he would react.

And then Haru was rolling down Makoto's jeans, denim scraping in a way he rarely ever felt, where Makoto's skin was burning so much that he almost wondered if there was a fire in the hotel somewhere.

But there was a fire in the hotel. It was in their crotches.

"Haru. I need to be certain, you will let me do this?"

"Umm." The gesture was enough to let Makoto know that Haru purposefully avoided stating the obvious "Aren't you already doing this to me?" because Haru was never one to waste words.

"Look. There's been something that I've been wanting to tell you for a while."

"You like me."

"Well…that's not…I mean…you're so blunt, Haru!" he stuttered, laughing nervously.

"It's ok, I like you too."

"…what? You do? Like…a friend or… like…a…"

"Like someone I've been in love with since I was five."

"HARU!"

"Don't scream, there are still people in this hotel, you know."

Makoto coughed, half choking on the gasp he only half way finished.

"If you want to make more noises, though, I would like that. You sound really hot when you make noises."

"H—haru…I'm a dominant."

"I know. That's fine."

"And I like you."

"It's about time you admitted it."

"You! You're not one for admitting things, Mr "I refuse to acknowledge my upcoming graduation!""

Silence fell more heavily than Makoto expected. Maybe he went too far.

"I'm not graduating."

There was pause, then Makoto slipped a "What?" into the deafening, power-outage fueled, man-made claustrophobic stillness.

"I'm not."

"Wh—why?"

"Because I'm not. Are we going to mess around or should I start masturbating to get rid of this annoying boner?"

"We…sure, we can mess around. That's what we're doing. Yes. That's what we're doing."

But something in Makoto, other than his sex drive, turned off. Haru wasn't graduating? What about college, and being scouted, and growing up? Was he really going to throw his dream away like that? Or had he had a dream to begin with? What if all of this swim club stuff and preliminaries and nationals and swim practice and running on the beach was just a way for Haru to kill time?

It couldn't be that way. There had to be a reason. Haru wasn't twenty yet, he still had time to be extraordinary, and damn if Makoto wasn't going to make sure that happened.


	6. Even Bishounens Were Shotas Once

**A/N: **

I haven't updated this in an obscene amount of time, and I am truly sorry. If only the amount of guilt I feel over slow updates equated to an adequate amount of words...alas, I fall short. That aside, enjoy this weird, present moment/mostly flashback chapter about the relationship between the greatest OTP of all time.

(This is pretty unedited, so forgive my mistakes. English is my first language, believe it or not...I just can't spell...or use proper grammar.)

* * *

Last time he and Haru had shared a hotel room it had been the night before regionals. They'd had two separate beds and it had taken everything in Makoto to keep from climbing in next to him. He was just so _vulnerable_ when he was asleep.

He hadn't, though, and had regretfully fallen into a light sleep, albeit probably deeper than the one he would have had if he'd slept next to Haru.

At that time Makoto pushed all of his feelings for Haru deep into himself. Deeper into his heart, where they lay silent, slowly, achingly digging into his calm and happy exterior, making it crack, making him wonder if maybe he was capable of being as selfish as Rin was with Sousuke, as Haru was when it came to water…

That's when Makoto began to wonder. He had always been so unassuming and gentle but he'd never really been weak. Sure, others had teased him about silly things like being afraid of the dark, but no one had ever accused him of being particularly cowardly. Even then, Nagisa and occasionally Rin had been the only ones who actively teased him…

Not that it mattered who teased him…

…but it had never been Haru.

* * *

And that's what Makoto is thinking as he holds Haru, his back broader and sturdier than his, shoulders touching and chests heaving as he jacks Haru off. His cock is long and slim, not thin or puny, just graceful and curved slightly to the left just enough for Makoto to notice that his palm is grazing against the other's left thigh more than Makoto's hand does when he jacks himself off.

Rei's voice intrudes in his mind, and for a second he finds himself involuntarily calculating the width of Haru's dick in relation to the length. He scolds himself mentally, but after he concludes that it must perfectly fit the golden ratio of dicks.

He's panting beneath, Haru is, and his breaths are short and ragged, the way that he breathes after a race that he didn't warm up for. Usually those spontaneous competitions are between Haru and Rin, and Makoto feels something simmer in him at the thought. Fear of being left behind? Of not being important enough? Of being forgettable?

Makoto concludes that it's jealousy, the only word that can include all of the above with the unstated exterior of annoyance.

But was he even annoyed? Scared? Depressed? Turned on?

"Makoto—" Haru hisses between two harsh pants, clutching tighter onto the other's shirt and twisting his white knuckled fists. "I'm gonna…I haven't…for a while…"

"Not yet. No Haru, wai—"

"Shit."

White, warm streams of semen landed halfway down Makoto's face which he had been in the process of moving when Haru warned him.

"I'm sorry. I haven't masturbated in a while," Haru's tone was flat and a little defeated, "Why did you…move closer to my…when I said I was cumming?

"Oh," Makoto felt his hormonal courage waver for a second, but the feel of Haru's warm cum on his face continued to egg him on, somehow.

"I was going to suck you off," he said, voice wobbling just enough for him to tag a nervous laugh on the end, "but it looks like I was too slow. Would you…would…you be….weirded out if I…if I tasted it?"

No amount of educational porn could possibly make that sentence sound any less weird than it did.

"No."

_What if it tastes like mackerel? _Makoto began to second guess as he licked just below his lips…at least he could spit it out if he had to.

* * *

Several years ago Haru and Makoto had had a sleepover. In italics.

Haru hadn't been able to sleep that night. They were in the same bed and he'd be tossing and turning so much that even patient Makoto hadn't been able to ignore it. He had assumed that Haru was awake, or at least somewhat conscious, so he called out to him.

No response.

"Haru? Are you ok?" Makoto's pubescent voice sounded way too loud for two in the morning, especially when it cracked at the end. Hormones suck.

The covers moved some more as Haru continued to thrash. "Ma—" he began, then mumbled something unintelligible, presumably the rest of his name.

"Are…" Makoto shook him gently, "Haru…", he lowered his voice because he couldn't stand how loud it sounded, "are you having a nightmare?" It was only meant to be innocent.

But when his hand brushed against Haru's crotch as he rolled over, he questioned just how innocent the motive behind his position-switch had been.

"Fu…"

_Oh no, Haru was going to wake up…_

…_assuming he was sleeping._

By the sound of his breathing, though, he was sleeping. It was even, minus the occasional hitches. Or at least, it had been until the hitches became less occasional.

"Ma—I like—"

Makoto's heart skipped several beats, his pulse turning erratic from the dual knowledge that Haru's puberty-hard dick was literally four centimeters away from his hand and he was _possibly _panting Makoto's name…

…No, that would be a stretch.

…or maybe it wouldn't be? Haru had like three friends and none of them had first or last names that started with "Ma". But what if he was saying "まてお！ちょっとまてお!" cause he was being chased by a kidnapper or something? That wouldn't be uncommon, those kinds of anxiety dreams plagued youth in Japan.

But would being chased by a kidnapper really get Haru _hard?_

Sure, you could hypothesize that maybe he had secret, porn-informed S&M fantasies, but even with Makoto's thoughts becoming increasingly skeptical, he thought it was pretty unlikely.

The hand he was trailing down his own thighs, on the other hand, was far from unsure. He groped around his loose pajamas, lying to himself that he was checking to be sure they weren't inside out.

But of course they were inside out, and he could tell that because the flannel was seamless and soft against his skin, missing the scratchy thread that always bothered him on his left leg, but this time it was something else bothering him.

His dick was poking up from his crotch, enlarging as he accidentally rubbed it several times in a row, then stopped because he felt guilty. What was he doing?

He lay on his back in silence and tried to calm down. He was making an issue out of nothing. Haru was just having a bad dream, the dick he thought he had felt before had probably been…a cellphone…or something...and masturbating next to his best friend was wrong and weird, especially when he wasn't entirely sure how deeply asleep Haru was.

So Makoto forced his eyes shut, lifted both of his hands to clutch his pillow, and turned over on his side with the vain hope that somehow he could fall asleep.

He would've been successful, too, if it weren't for what happened next in a sudden turn of events.

Just as he was beginning to have the kind of strange thoughts that seep in through rationality right before you go to sleep, the type that numb you during the transition from awake consciousness to unconsciousness, he felt two legs fumbling over his thigh.

"Haru? What're you…"

"Mmm. Makoto," was his only reply as the apparently still asleep Haru clutched him closer, arms now clumsily trying to wrap around his chest, face nuzzling into Makoto's neck. He breathed deeply through his nose, then exhaled, his breath warm and a little damp on Makoto's skin.

"Ha…haru? Are you awake…?" he felt really stupid asking, because he was almost certain that Haru was actually still asleep, but it made him feel better asking because…you know, it would be awkward if he didn't.

Who was he kidding, it was awkward either way. Haru had sleepwalked in the past, taken baths, written unintelligible letters to Rin who was in Australia, he'd even walked all the way to the market one afternoon when he and Makoto crashed in Haru's backyard after a long swim practice, and Makoto had only known about it because he'd been awakened by his cellphone, the store manager on the line saying that Haru was apparently trying to pay for mackerel in drawings of various bodies of water and could Makoto please come get him. But nothing like this.

Maybe this is what hormones do to you?

"Mm. You smell good." Haru's voice was monotone and filled with sleep.

"I…I do?"

"Don't argue Mako, I like how you smell."

"I wasn't arguing, Haru," he said while gently brushing the other's black bangs back from his eyes.

Wait…he just did _what_?

"Iwatobi…makes me think of you."

Makoto said nothing.

"And mackerel. Mmm."

Ok, he was definitely talking in his sleep. This type of talk, true or not, was far too emotionally revealing for Haru to be saying consciously.

"Makoto."

Then he thrusted against Makoto's leg.

_Woah. _

"Makoto…" he said again, then thrusted again.

Makoto could feel Haru's dick, puberty making it bigger than he remembered seeing during their many times changing in the locker rooms, rubbing against his thigh.

And now Makoto was getting hard again. Or getting hard_er_, he never actually went back down after his first stroke.

…and he was stroking again, as well. Because he just couldn't help it. It was too much for him. The morality was questionable, yes, but Haru seemed to be really enjoying it, even if it was just in a dream. He could tell by the way each thrust became shorter and faster, the way that Haru's breaths hitched in his throat, the severity with which he clutched at Makoto, fingers digging into his chest.

"Haru…"

Suddenly he was sitting up, prying Haru's thin legs from his own, then rolling him fully onto his back, hovering above him, holding his wrists, and Makoto didn't know what had come over him, but he felt so electrified, so ecstatic and powerful that he didn't want to stop.

"Makoto…" This time Haru's eyes opened, just a little, blinking very sleepily then shutting again.

"Can…can I…?" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"So close," was Haru's monotone reply, passion-less and flat, still possibly asleep, but Makoto took it and reached down for his friends dick.

"Me too, I guess it's cause we're—" his breath hitched as he gently took Haru's dick in his hand next to his own, "—young and have lots of…feelings. Mmm, Haru, I like this."

No response. Well, nothing intelligible, at least. Haru's small moans were becoming deeper and rising moderately in volume, making Makoto moan in return and spit messily onto his hand for some desperately need lubrication.

"I'm close, Haru. I'm close. I'm close."

"Makoto…fuck, almost…"

Those unexpected words had Makoto cumming all over both of them, on his pulled-down pajama bottoms, Haru's chest, his hand…it was a mess that only got messier as Haru came, eyes fluttering open for a split second, whispering

"_Makoto."_

* * *

He had never thought anything of it since that night. Sure, there had been some crushing guilt over jacking off with his possibly conscious best friend, but for the most part Makoto had gotten over it. The next morning no one had brought it up and when he courteously asked Haru how he had slept, Haru had replied with "Good."

So it was no big deal, really. He hadn't thought about it for years, anyway.

Until now.

Cause even in the pitch black hallway he could tell that Haru was looking at him, and there was no earthly noise on earth that could cover up the way he whispered,

"Do me like you did four years ago."

* * *

**A/N:**

P.S. Free! is over and so is my life.

P.P.S. Reviews are awesome to read :D


End file.
